Miseducation
by p1nk
Summary: Relena thought it sinful for Heero Yuy to be so handsome and even more wrong that he was her student and she desired him in ways no teacher should.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, this is just for my own pervy enjoyment haha

I read Missteak's Inuyasha story "Sweet Little Secret" where Sesshomaru was the student and Kagome was his teacher and it inspired me to do the same for Heero and Relena. I thought it would be fun! For those who would like to read Missteak's story, you can search for her on the Dokuga website.

She's awesome! So now onto my story. Enjoy and please read and review! =)

_ Relena struggled to keep the heavy door open by pressing her back against it and fiddled to close her umbrella even though the rain still pelted her face and hair. She muttered curses, insults and threats at everything that had worked against her that morning. It was her first day officially teaching, couldn't anything go smoothly? She was terrified enough to begin with; did the higher-ups really have to laugh at her through pouring rain, thunder and howling wind? Relena bit her lip but the umbrella would not close and at that point her jacket was already soaked through. A few students ran by her and she was thoroughly embarrassed. _

_ "Damn it all," she growled, about to abandon the umbrella when a hand reached out to grab it from her hands. She looked up at the person who held the door with one hand, shook out her umbrella firmly, slid the spring down with ease and snapped the lapel shut. His dark brown hair was wet and bangs clung to his forehead above midnight blue eyes, but the rain didn't seem to faze him. He waited for her to go inside before he handed her back the umbrella. _

_ "Thank you," Relena said sheepishly, assessing the water damage done to her clothing. She had a few hours before her first class and she hoped her dress would be dry by then. She got a good look at her rescuer and realized he was a student and from the color of his blazer, a senior. _

_ "Hn," she barely heard him say before he adjusted his book bag and walked away. _

_ "Wait a moment!" she called out to his retreating back. "I'm the new English teacher. Could you show me where the department is?"_

_ The boy said nothing but waited for her to follow. She patted down her frizzy hair and hurried after him. _

_ ._

Relena felt his eyes on her. She always, towards the end of the lesson, had the uncanny ability to sense when he would fix his penetrating gaze on her back when she'd turn to write tomorrow's assignment on the board. And even after Relena would set the chalk down she'd stand facing the chalkboard while she managed to collect her thoughts to face the students.

She took a breath. "Four page critical response on Wordsworth's "We are Seven" using the analysis terms and methods for poems we discussed for the past week and a half. The topic questions are in your syllabus. Double-spaced, size twelve font, Times New Roman, and I do check margins." She was met with a sweeping wave of groans and the shuffle of papers.

"No complaints, please. In college you'll be expected to write twenty page papers in a matter of days so four pages in six hours is small business. You all have enough notes for it anyway. Questions?" she said.

"Ms. Darlian," a voice piped up, "no can do, I got a game tonight. Team's counting on me to be real focused."

Relena smiled, her lips curved in amusement. "Mr. Maxwell, while I'm sure the basketball team's success certainly depends on your performance, need I remind you that without said homework completed you won't be able allowed to play at all?"

A few students on the team snickered and the boy scratched the back of his braided hair sheepishly. "Yeah I forgot. Scholarship and whatever. Man, that would suck."

"I'm sure it would. But since you are playing to qualify for regionals," she said with a conspirator's gleam in her cerulean eyes, "and I'm sure your classmates will be attending the game, I will allow the class to leave the assignments in my mailbox during senior lunch tomorrow, instead of emailing it before midnight."

The response was more uplifted this time around and Relena grinned at them as the bell rang and they bustled noisily out of the classroom chorusing their goodbyes. She then swiftly turned to gather her paperwork into her briefcase and as she looked up her eyes locked onto a student who had remained behind. Relena swallowed and straightened up as he approached her desk, book bag hung casually on his shoulder.

"Mr. Yuy," Relena said, and hoped her voice was calm, "was there something I could help you with?"

He was taller than her by a few inches, of lean build with unruly chocolate brown hair that hung in thick bangs over Prussian blue eyes that always seemed to linger on her longer than necessary. It was entirely inappropriate of her to think her eighteen year old student handsome but there was no way around it. She didn't deny that he was extremely good looking and the way he carried himself belied any notions of him to be a mere, immature teenager. His quiet disposition and serious attitude aged him considerably. Heero had made no reply when he stopped in front of her desk but his thumb rubbed lightly over the black, velcro strap of his book bag.

"Shouldn't the captain be helping his team prepare?" she said lightly, smiling.

Heero looked down at her hands that rested on the desk.

"A few minutes late won't make a difference," he said finally, and lifted his eyes back to settle on her face.

"No, I suppose not," Relena replied, feeling the awkwardness of his scrutiny.

"An extension was unnecessary," he said suddenly, "too many new teachers give breaks to make students like them and they get taken advantage of."

Relena relaxed and chuckled then as she placed her attendance book in her bag.

"Oh a relief once in a while doesn't hurt," she said keeping her eyes down. "Just because you're never late with your assignments doesn't mean everyone else is as diligent."

"Hn."

Snapping the flap shut she looked up into his face and smiled brightly.

"Well if there was nothing else you needed-."

"Will you come?" he asked her, stepping closer.

"To the game?" she said a little surprised. "Ah, no I have a department meeting and then tutoring. I won't be able to make it."

Heero nodded slightly and moved around the desk and suddenly Relena was all too aware of how close they were.

"It would mean much, if you made it to a game," Heero said quietly, head tilted down slightly.

Relena nodded as he studied her face. "I will certainly try to, if we make regionals."

A rare smirk appeared on his lips and Relena felt her heartbeat quicken just a bit. "It's a deal then."

"Then I wish you good luck, Mr. Yuy. Hopefully we each will live up to our side of the bargain."

Heero leaned back and looked down at her, heat warming his eyes, the smirk still present on his face.

"Talent needs no luck, Ms. Darlian," he said smoothly and turned to stride out the room.

Relena watched him leave, squeezed her eyes shut and cursed.

'Are you mental, woman? Flirting with an eighteen year old, are you so desperate you can't find anyone else to throw yourself at? Ugh.' And kicking herself she made her way to the English department still thoroughly disgusted and wondered when she had become such a floozy.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Relena absently swirled whole milk into her coffee mug the next day in the English department's break room. She leaned heavily on her left leg and lazily plopped the red carton onto the counter. She sighed as she rubbed her temple and shook her head.

"Ah Relena," she heard a cheerful voice behind her, "I was looking for that."

Relena straightened and turned her head to see the creative writing teacher, Quatre Winner, smiling at her as he reached for the milk carton to pour into his own coffee thermos.

"Good afternoon," he said looking at her briefly before turning his attention to looking for sugar.

Grabbing sugar packets from a drawer, Relena placed them next to him.

"Good afternoon, I didn't know you were covering lunch today."

Quatre ripped five packets simultaneously and emptied them into his French cafe brew and nodded. "Yes, seems Ms. Po is out sick today. I'm covering senior lunch and subbing her sophomore class at three o'clock."

Relena sipped her coffee and titled her head to the side. She liked Quatre, not only was he an excellent writer and teacher but was one of the few in the department who genuinely welcomed her during her first month at the school. They had long since abandoned the formalities between them and became good friends. The older teachers snubbed her because of her tender age of twenty-two and the odd choice of her being assigned the A.P. Literature classes, despite having no previous teaching experience.

"I see," she said, and looked at his side profile. He was attractive, with his flaxen hair, aquamarine eyes and boyish smile. She was happy to have had at least one friend in the department and she found that she went to him often for any troubles she came across be it with a bothersome printer or a foul tempered English department head.

"How are you finding your class?" Quatre asked, making conversation.

Images of dark brown hair and fierce deep sea eyes crossed her mind and she shook her slightly and sipped her coffee again.

"It's going well," Relena replied vaguely, "I mean I've had no issues so far with them. I'm lucky to have been given such a well behaved class." Then she thought of Duo and his boisterous mouth. "Somewhat well-behaved," she amended ruefully.

Quatre chuckled and leaned against the counter. "I went through your class roster when I was helping Vice-Principle Un sort through the graduation list. You really do have a great class and Duo Maxwell always keeps things lively."

Relena laughed then. "He really does. We're working on Wordsworth's poetry now but I've wanted to make the classes a little more interactive. I'm not sure what would appeal to them though."

Quatre thought about this for a moment and then realized something. "I have some old lesson plans I think you could use," he said encouragingly. "I'll be in my office at 4:30, you could stop by after your last class and we could go through them together."

"Really? Thanks Quat," Relena said and smiled and leaned forward in the process, not realizing another person had entered the break room until she heard a harsh clearing of throat.

Both teachers turned their heads to the door and Relena noticeably started at seeing Heero standing there, papers in his hand, uniform tie somewhat undone with a withering glare directed towards Quatre.

She was the first to speak having floundered momentarily to find her voice.

"Ah Mr. Yuy, what can I do for you?"

Slowly, Heero turned his glare and fixed it onto Relena, the intensity softening slightly at the sight of her expectant face.

"My assignment," he said simply, indicting the packet in his hands.

Relena glanced at the papers and then back towards him. "Right, you could've left it in my mailbox."

"I wanted to discuss it with you," he said, his voice a bit more persistent this time.

She felt Quatre shuffle busily beside her as he placed the milk back into the small refrigerator. He picked up his mug and turned to her.  
>"Seems you'll be caught up Relena," Quatre said, unaware of Heero's raised eyebrow at the use of her first name, "so I'll just see you at 4:30."<p>

Relena nodded eagerly. "Of course, thank you again. See you."

Heero side stepped slightly for Quatre to pass, who gave him a slight nod in greeting before he left. Heero ignored him and noticed the mug of coffee Relena held in her hands.

"Constant intake of caffeine is unhealthy," he said, breaking the silence. "Tea is better. Green tea."

Relena rolled her eyes. "I don't believe I need nutritional advice from you, Mr. Yuy. But thank you all the same. Next time just wait for me in my homeroom. Students aren't allowed in the departments' break rooms."

She noticed the stiffening in his shoulders. "I did wait," Heero said then, somewhat annoyed, "but you weren't there and after fifteen minutes I came to find you."

"Okay," she said, not sure why she wanted to placate him but she didn't understand why he looked so irritable. "We can head back if you'd like. What was it you wanted to discuss about your paper?"

The muscle in Heero's jaw clenched. "Forget it," he said then, his voice taking on its customary monotony as he set the paper on the counter by his elbow.

"I don't mind looking at-," Relena started as Heero turned to walk out but was interrupted when he spared her a glance over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you already know," he said, "but we won yesterday." And for the second time that week, he left her standing alone as he walked away, a stupid expression on her face as she watched him go.

_._

_ "I don't know what I did!" Relena moaned woefully as she clutched her head and stared at the blue screen on her laptop, almost close to tears. She had worked long into the night to grade papers for her two classes and enter the results into the system by number and student names. When she had turned on the laptop to email the department head the information the next day, the damned machine thought it necessary to have a meltdown and showcase the dreaded blue screen. All seven hours of work gone with the sound of a beep. _

_ She had asked her afternoon class if they had any experience with reformatting computers and Duo Maxwell had volunteered Heero Yuy, the same student who had assisted her on her first day. So when she dismissed the class Heero stayed behind to check out the laptop. Relena was seated at her desk and Heero was leaned over her head. Her eyes shifted to the side and she admired his features and the set of his jaw as he stared rather disinterestedly at the laptop. He said nothing as he tapped a few keys and white letters trailed down the screen. A few more beeps sounded, he typed some more and within seconds the Excel spreadsheet she had labored over was pulled up along with her desktop. _

_ Relena stared bug-eyed at the screen. He was brilliant, this kid. _

_ "You truly are a wonder. I thought it was done for," she said, much relieved to have escaped a chewing out about not keeping with deadlines from department head, Ms. Catalonia. Heero nodded and leaned back._

_ "Extra points on your next paper?" Relena offered, smiling. Not like he needed it, Heero Yuy never received anything less than an A on any assignment. So in the next class when the few honest students told her she had accidentally added five extra points to their test, she simply waved their complaints away and sneaked a glance at Heero, who stared in rare amusement, at Duo's face of disbelief at having finally passed a quiz._


	3. Chapter 3

III

The senior AP Literature class met twice a week for an hour and fifteen minutes and Relena could see the fatigue in the students' eyes and face as the class seemed to drag on. Ending her usual wrap up lecture, she glanced at the clock and saw that ten minutes remained. She figured the best way to perk up a class falling asleep was to hand back grades as that always incited anxious discussion and seemed to jolt everyone back to reality.

"I graded your papers last night," she started and was pleased to see a few dozing students perk their heads up sleepily, "and for the most part I'm pleased. However I indicated on your papers those that need to see me for private discussion. If you wish to redo your essays, please wait after class so we can compare schedules."

Relena retrieved the stack of papers out of her bag, scooped up five at a time and proceeded to give them out.

"Good work Ms. Schbieker, excellent analysis of the narrator's tone and interesting discussion on innocence despite the over cloud of death," she said, smiling at the beaming dark-haired girl. "Great discussion of hope in the face of death as well Mr. Maxwell, just pay attention to the notes on your grammar I left in the margins." She offered her commentary to each student and lastly made her way to Heero's desk in the back of the room by the window.

Relena bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the striking D- in red at the top of his paper before placing it before him on his desk. Heero glanced down at the grade with little interest and then up at her face as if waiting to be scolded.

"See me after class," was all she said before she turned and walked back to the front. After the bell rang, students went to make their appointments with her and left but Heero stayed in his seat and gazed out the window. Stacking her folders neatly, Relena's eyes flickered up to observe him. He remained seated with hands folded in front of him on his desk. He made no effort to come to her and she certainly wasn't planning to tail him so she pulled rank.

"Mr. Yuy, if you'll come here please," she called out softly. Still keeping his eyes out the window, Heero gracefully slid back his chair, grabbed his book bag and made his way to her desk, as if in no hurry at all, as if she were supposed to wait for him. It was that cockiness that increased her irritation and she was determined to not make herself out to be a fool. Sure he was good looking and intense and caused those sickening butterflies, she thought spiritedly, but she was the boss here dammit and she wouldn't be intimidated.

Heero held the paper loosely in his hand and looked her squarely in the eyes. Her resolve wavered slightly as it always seemed to do when in close proximity to him but she steadied herself.

"Mr. Yuy," she started, rather sharply, "would you mind explaining how after three consecutive A+'s on your papers, you manage to somehow produce a sloppily written, lacking in information and overall effort, D- minus essay?"

Heero continued to stare at her, emotion completely absent from his face. Relena stared back expectantly, preparing herself to be patient but his lack of response seemed to be meant to test her good will.

"Mr. Yuy?" she said finally.

He offered no reply.

"Your explanation, please?" Relena said, determined to not lose her temper.

Heero considered her for a moment before he stated, "You don't use my name."

Taken aback, Relena blinked. "I do use your name," she said, not understanding.

"No," he said, "my first name."

She blinked again. "Mr. Yuy, I address my students all the same. By their last names. It is how all teachers should address their students."

Heero clutched the paper tightly but his expression was still impassible. "You allowed Winner to call you by your first name and you used his as well."

Relena bristled then, thoroughly pissed off. Just who did he think he was using such an accusing tone as if she had done something wrong?

"Foremost, Mr. Winner is a fellow teacher and colleague and secondly that isn't any of your concern and thirdly this entire conversation is beside the point!" Relena hung her head before taking calming breaths and when she looked back at him she saw an indiscernible emotion cloud his eyes.

"Will you tell me the reason for this paper?" she asked, tiredly.

Heero stepped forward and Relena instinctively moved back but he stepped forward again and grabbed her wrist before she could move.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, feeling suffocated from his cologne.

"I needed an excuse," Heero said finally.

"Beg your pardon?"

"This seemed the only way to monopolize your time."

There was no jest in his tone, he was being honest and it left her speechless for once. He purposely failed an assignment just to have a few minutes of her time. She couldn't fathom it.

"You do realize this is your last year and should you fail even one class, you'll have to repeat the semester in the fall?" she asked carefully, not sure if he understood the consequences of such actions.

Heero dug into his bag then as if searching for something and pulled out a neatly stapled packet of paper and held it out to her.

"What's this?" Relena asked dumbly.

"My actual assignment written correctly. You should find no problems with it."

Relena took the essay, swallowed, and her determination flaked away as she looked up into his face, a nameless emotion swirling in his eyes. Their faces were so close and she fully felt how petite she was against him even though he was barely a few inches taller than her.

"I don't understand," she said, vaguely aware of his hand that reached out to lightly touch a lock of her hair.

"Just to talk with you," he said softly as his eyes flickered over the delicate features of her face. "You've been avoiding me.

Reality flooding back in to combine with her good judgment and Relena jerked her head away, golden hair flying from his hands. "I have no reason to avoid you, Mr. Yuy. Now if you'll kindly back up and keep your hands to yourself. This situation is entirely inappropriate."

Heero frowned then. "Inappropriate?"

Relena scuttled away from him to stand on the other side of the desk and reached down to pull her briefcase and textbooks towards her.

"What's so wrong with me?" Heero asked, starting towards her again but the look in her eyes kept him in place.

Relena's chest rose and fell, her anger rising to the surface. This was too much to deal with, absolutely unnecessary and she could have punched herself for allowing the subtle flirting to have gone on as long as it had.

"I will not repeat myself Mr. Yuy," Relena said, struggling to keep her voice calm, "but we are teacher and student and it needs to remain so. I've worked too hard to become a teacher here and I won't have it jeopardized simply because you've misunderstood me."

The confusion that had manifested itself within his face became a look of total incredulity. In all her five months there she had never seen such a wealth of expression in so short a time span cross his face. Heero was the unaffected type, the one who never gave anything away. Why was he being so damn persistent?

"Have I misunderstood? Or are you the one in denial?" she heard him ask quietly.

"Denial?" Relena repeated in disbelief. "I think you are mistaken."

She took a breath. "I thought you were an excellent student and I was appreciative of your help when I first started," she continued, "but I think this, whatever it is, needs to stop."

"So you acknowledge there's something," he asked, leaning forward on the desk.

"What? No, I only mean- look I think you should go." She was getting flustered and it was only further adding to her confusion. Why did he insist on this? It wasn't going anywhere and it couldn't go anywhere and she wished he would just leave it alone. How it escalated to this point she didn't know.

"Why should I leave? Because I've got you to admit how you feel about me?"

Relena's fists clenched. "I doubt you know what you're talking about."

Heero straightened and the indignation blazing in his eyes matched hers, "I think I do know unless you've been fooling me the whole time."

Relena brought her briefcase up to her chest and fixed him with a steady glare. "I didn't think we needed clarification on what kind of "relationship" we had. I thought you respected me because of my position as your teacher and nothing else."

The muscle in Heero's jaw clenched and unclenched as he watched her speak with the pretense of calm reserve displayed openly on her face. She hoped he would just let it go.

"But it seems you are not who you've portrayed yourself to be."

Heero stepped forward. "So says the woman who assumes a false name so that no one would think she was hired only because of her relation to State School Chancellor Peacecraft."

The way in which he delivered the accusation with dead calm hit her like a ton of steel. She felt her skin suddenly turn cold and she struggled to clear her now parched throat.

"How," Relena stammered, licking her lips, "did you know that?"

Heero glanced away toward the chalkboard. "I have access to different sources."

It was difficult to maintain her composure. There was too much that was happening too fast in too short of a time. And her agitation increased realizing that her private life could become public knowledge. She hated having lost control of the situation.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked bitterly, glaring at him. "Threaten to expose me so I lose my job and credibility if I don't go out with you?" She laced every word with the anger she felt and was even more incensed when he had the balls to look hurt.

"You think I would blackmail you?" Heero asked stiffly.

Relena shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "You wouldn't be the first to try and capitalize on my connections."

"What use would I have for your connections?" he asked, voice low.

"I don't know, to get into the college of your choice?" Relena retorted nastily.

"You believe I would stoop that low? That I would do that to you?" He didn't raise his voice nor did he express any anger but there was disappointment laden throughout his question. For a moment Relena felt guilty for accusing him, for assuming that he only sought her affections merely to use them for his own gain. But she couldn't take it back now and she wasn't going to make him think she would apologize for it either.

"I don't know what you would do and it doesn't really matter," Relena said. "I think we're done here Mr. Yuy, now if you'll excuse me I must go. I will see you in class next week."

"Stop that."

Relena flashed her eyes angrily at him. "Stop what?"

"Treating me as if I'm some little boy with a crush," Heero said seriously and Relena could only stare. She knew where this was going and she had to make it out that door before he continued talking. She clutched her briefcase tighter to her chest, did her best to sidestep him and hurried to the door. But Heero was not to be ignored and so he grabbed her elbow, spun her around and pulled her to his chest, her briefcase the only thing between them.

"Let me-."

"I like you," he whispered urgently as she squirmed in his arms. He threaded his fingers through the back of her hair and pulled her closer. "I think I may even be in love with you. I tried to ignore it and ignore you but I couldn't. I want to be around you and see you and do things for you."

Relena stopped squirming to allow his confession to sink in. He rarely spoke but when he did he was always truthful. Her heart beat erratically and the feelings his words erupted did nothing to settle her nerves. She had to get away from him before she opened her mouth and blurted out dangerous things that she'd never be able to escape from. It warmed her considerably to know of his feelings and it pained her that she had to deny him. She cared for him truly and her professionalism as a teacher was her only defense against him. This was for the best.

So she raised her head to look at him but he placed a thumb over her lips, his fingers resting lightly on her cheek.

"Just….think it over," he said, leaning his forehead onto hers and her breath caught in her throat then. "I will be in college next semester, if we keep this between us now we could make it work."

Relena tried to relay her reluctance through her eyes but he turned his body away and she felt the loss of his warmth, the comfort of his scent.

"The art club uses this room at this time," Heero said with purpose, keeping his gaze on the floor. And without a word of goodbye, Relena turned and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_ "Now I'm pretty sure I've told you my favorite novel from the Victorian Era is __Pride and Prejudice__ simply because of the dynamic relationship between Lizzie and Mr. Darcy," Relena said, holding up a rather old but lovingly cared for paperback. Some of the boys groaned and Duo's girlfriend Hilde Schbieker lightly slapped the back of his head._

_ "You hush, I think it's romantic," the dark pixie haired girl scolded. Duo hung his head and nodded, "Yes babes."_

_ Relena smiled softly. "My brother bought this for me when I was eleven years old. And it's been my favorite story ever since. I doubt I could teach it, I'd be too biased but a small session on understanding the nature of characters and applying them to real life situations shouldn't hurt."_

_ Her eyes scanned the class. "Now, who here has read the novel?" A few students raised their hands. "Alright, let's focus specifically on Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. What aspect of their relationship appeals to you?"_

_ A student raised her hand and Relena nodded to her. "I like how nothing was easy for them. How it wasn't love at first sight like Jane and Mr. Bingley but how Lizzie and Darcy had to be torn apart first before they could be brought together."_

_ "That's an excellent point," Relena said, leaning against her desk. "In a society where appearances were what defined you and where marriage for the sake of comfort and security were placed above one's feelings, here you have two people who didn't fall into those categories. Lizzie, being headstrong and independent, didn't buy into the frivolity of society's ideals of marrying for money. And Darcy was a man of principle, a man who preferred a woman of quality, good sense and intelligence."_

_ "So what's the moral?" a student named Andrea called out, "To try and marry for love? Love doesn't always work out though."_

_ Relena titled her head to the side. "Elaborate," she said encouragingly, "What do you think is realistic and what is not?"_

_ "Well for instance, her friend Charlotte," Andrea said, "she wasn't in love with Mr. Collins but she married him anyway because she had no other prospects and he provided a home and land and she was content with that. I suppose Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had the luxury to be able to get to know each other and wait for love but that's not the same for everyone."_

_ There was murmur of agreement amongst the other students and Relena nodded her head and was about to continue the discussion when she saw Heero's hand slowly go up half way. _

_ "Yes Mr. Yuy?" she said, curious because Heero never participated in class discussion. _

_ "Everyone has the luxury to be able to marry for love," he said, matter of factly._

_ "Oh? And why do you think that?"_

_ Heero leaned forward in his seat and placed his hands on his desk. "Elizabeth judged him wrongly in the beginning, thinking him someone of lesser morals. You may think someone unworthy of your attentions at first because of how you perceive them but if given enough time even the smallest of attributes start to attract you."_

_ Relena was intrigued that he would have so much to say on the subject. "And what do you think of when she finally saw him for who he was?"_

_ "She said in the novel after realizing the truth, that up until that moment she never knew herself," Heero said then, locking eyes with her and Relena found herself concentrating on every word he spoke. "Perhaps, if you let them, someone could completely disrupt your entire ideal of yourself. That can be called true understanding when you allow yourself to see someone in a view that differs from what simply should be."_

_ The room became quiet; the students still shocked Heero even volunteered at all. Relena's grip on her book faltered a bit. Those midnight blue eyes were warm and she found that she couldn't speak._

_ "So everyone has a choice? Even if circumstances were against you?' Andrea said to Heero, almost scoffing._

_ He replied but his eyes were entirely trained on Relena. "There will always be obstacles," he said, his voice quiet as if he only needed her to hear, "but if you open yourself to new experiences all of that becomes meaningless."_

_ "There is a chance for growth?" Relena whispered, as if to herself. He held her gaze and for a fraction of a second, his stony expression softened. It seemed, the whole time, as if he wanted her to believe what he was saying, as if she had to believe him._

_ "Everyone can change," Heero said, his chin lifting slightly. "You can't form relationships and expect to always remain the same."_

_ ._

Heero made no effort to speak to her, look at her or initiate any form of contact the few days and she didn't want to admit it but it unsettled her. She was cranky without meaning to be and snapped at Quatre for no reason when all he had asked was if she was okay. She found herself looking at Heero more often than she wanted to during class but he always kept his face turned to the window, his body relaxed and aloof.

When she would call on him to answer questions he did, succinctly with minimal effort as if he didn't want to incite anymore discussion. And she found that, after he answered and turned his face back to the window, she missed the way he would speak to her as if they were carrying on a private conversation.

_"Ms. Darlian, do you have a boyfriend?" Hilde had asked her one time, a few minutes before the end of class. "You're so young!"_

_ Relena was taken unawares by the question and awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ears. "Ah no, not at the moment," she said as her cheeks grew warm. _

_ "What, really?" Hilde said in surprise, her chin in her hand. "You're too pretty for just anyone anyway. What's your type?"_

_ 'Tall, dark and moody,' she thought wryly but the bell rang before she could have answered._

Heero hadn't looked at her at all and she wished he had at least shown some interest. After such a confession, why was he playing hard to get now? Was he waiting for her to make the next move or did he give up because of her lack of response to his feelings? Did he suddenly decide not to care anymore? The thought caused an empty pit to form in her stomach whenever she thought about it and where she should have felt relief she felt disappointed, an aching sadness. All she wanted to do was go to him and tell him she cared for him too. Did she not say this was for the best? Silly woman, she would scold herself, this was what you wanted.

When she would wander in the halls on her breaks, she'd occasionally run into him along with Duo and a few members of the basketball team. The ones in her class would greet her, compliment her dress and she'd smile but Heero would always hang back, ignore her or mumble that he would go ahead first. The few times his eyes would pass over her, they were empty and cold as if he refused to recognize her. She missed the warmth from him, as much as she told herself not to be stupid because he was only an eighteen year old boy with fickle feelings and it would only cause her stress to worry about him.

_I like you_

'Who's avoiding who now?' Relena thought angrily, as she swiftly walked to her homeroom.

_I think I may even be in love with you_

"That was sure short-lived," she said bitterly, as she bumped into students in her haste. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, as she slammed the door shut forcefully. She didn't know why it made her want to cry, why she wanted to tell him not to give up on her. He could've kissed her that time and she would've let him and she wondered if she had just been true to her feelings and said to hell with what was appropriate, if he would be with her now.

Relena clenched her fists, her cerulean blue eyes tearing. Why did it have to be so damn difficult? Why was she such a damn hypocrite? Her brother always told her to go after what she wanted and this would be no different. She deserved a bit of happiness wherever she was supposed to find it.

'Twenty two isn't far from eighteen,' Relena thought fiercely staring at the empty desks, the afternoon sun's shadow cast over the chairs, 'it wasn't far at all.'


	5. Chapter 5

V

_ Relena erased the chalkboard and wrote down the topic of the lesson as she waited for the students to arrive. She heard the bounce of a basketball and Wufei Chang, the A.P. Eastern Civilization teacher next door, scold Duo for making such a "dishonorable racket in the hallways while serious scholars were engaged in intellectual pursuits." _

_ "My bad, Mr. WuCee, won't happen again."_

_ Relena chuckled when she pictured the look of pure indignation Chang always had from the hated nickname. The students bustled in and she noticed the four boys on the basketball team come in with their shirts sloppily tucked into their pants, ties askew and their blazers flung over their shoulders. Their hair was wet too as if they had quickly showered before haphazardly throwing on their uniforms. She opened her mouth to tell them to march right to the bathroom and straighten themselves up like proper young men when Heero walked in with his shirt open to reveal a white vest underneath, sleeves rolled up to his forearms and his tie hanging around his shoulders. His dark brown hair was damp and even more untamable than usual. Relena found her eyes drawn to the lean outline of his chest and abdomen through his vest, to the muscles of his arms but she caught herself and swiftly turned around praying he didn't notice her ogling him. When everyone settled down she wondered out loud if all teachers allowed their students to attend class half-dressed. _

_A member of the team, raised his hand. "Sorry Ms. Darlian, drills were brutal today." Relena saw Heero recline in his chair, tilt his head to side and look at her with those Prussian blue eyes that lately seemed to hold her in place as they poked and prodded her and then released her as if she were dropped from a suspension. She saw thin evidence of a smirk on his lips as if he were amused but his eyes were oddly fierce and she awkwardly cleared her throat.. _

_ "Understandable," she said, "but please take more care before coming to class. You know how Vice Principle Un is with students upholding the uniform code."_

_ "Yes ma'am," the boys echoed in unison. Relena began the lesson but she was uncomfortable the whole time. Oh God, when had she become such a pervert? Heero made no effort to button his shirt or open a textbook or do anything other than openly stare at her. When she walked around the class, answered questions and called on students she'd catch him give her a head to toe perusal, expression kept neutral at all times. She blushed considerably thinking he had noticed her not so innocent gaze when he had entered the class. _

_ 'He's making fun of me!' Relena thought fitfully trying to keep on track with the lecture. But the look in his eyes was anything but teasing and despite the inappropriateness of her feelings, she was excited. _

_ 'Get a grip, he's a student!' Yet there was heat in his stare and she didn't know when the tension had increased between them but he made it clear he wanted her and she'd never say it out loud but she wanted him too._

_ ._

Relena paid little attention as she handed out test packets to the students. When she reached the last packet and Heero's desk she was nauseous. She looked down at her handwriting at the top of the paper and steeled her nerves. Relena held out the quiz to him and he took it without looking at her. She went back to sit at her desk and observed the students as they were hunched over their papers, the scratching of pens and the occasional cough the only sounds for the whole hour.

In the final fifteen minutes of class, students finished up their tests and got up to put it on her desk and she allowed them to leave. She knew Heero had completed the one-hundred multiple choice question in the first half hour of the class because he had raised his head to briefly glance at her and then turned his head to gaze out the window for the rest of the time.

A few students who needed the whole class time for the test finally handed them in and filed out the room. Heero then got up, picked up his book bag and placed his test on top of the pile.

He looked at Relena then, his eyes shaded and neutral. She unfolded her hands and slowly got up. His eyes followed her movement the whole time, even as she came to stand directly in front of him.

'Now or never,' she thought before she stood on tiptoe.

Even after she lightly kissed him on the lips, his expression did not change and he stood stock still. She waited anxiously for any reaction from him and her heart sank to the lowest depths when he made no effort.

"Was that what you needed to talk to me about?" Heero asked then, his voice hollow.

Relena felt her stomach drop and she frowned as her eyes searched his face. That was it? That was all he was going to say?

"I should think you would know what that means," she said slowly, as she desperately tried to keep her anxiety down.

She thought she saw something cross his eyes but it quickly disappeared before he turned away.

"Where are you going?" Relena asked and grabbed his blazer sleeve. He looked down at her hand before lifting his eyes to her face.

"You don't have to do this," he finally said before he pulled his arm from her grasp. "I know I forced you."

Relena stare at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she said angrily, fighting tears. "After days of misery, of finally getting the courage to face you like this, you just turn around and tell me 'oh it's alright, forget about it?"

He said nothing in the face of her anger.

"Why, why are you like this? Did you mean anything you told me?"

She didn't give him time to answer and hastily grabbed her briefcase. She needed to get away from him; she felt like a world class fool.

"I meant everything," Heero said gruffly as he blocked her from leaving. But she didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear anything from him and shoved him aside. Heero dropped his book bag and caused her to drop her briefcase when he grabbed her wrists as she struggled.

"Let me go you lying ass-."

"Did you think I would be satisfied with that?" Heero whispered roughly before he pulled her close and captured her lips. Relena tried to jerk her face away but he held on fast and despite herself she melted into the kiss. She gave into his mouth and his hands that trailed down her arms to wrap around her and haul her to his body. Her palms rested on his chest and his hand threaded through her hair and he ran his tongue over his lips and she pressed her closer, in a mad rush to taste more of him. No man had ever kissed her like that and she released every fear she had, cared little even if someone were to walk in on them and simply returned his kiss with the same fervor. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her and somewhere in the haze of it all she felt his hand stray down her waist and caress the curve of her hip. She knew they had to stop but she wasn't going to be the one to end it.

Relena was thankful Heero possessed more restraint and softly nibbled on her lip before he pulled away reluctantly.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

She felt her heart swell as she looked into the swirling turmoil of his deep sea eyes. "Don't be," she breathed against his lips. "I wanted it too."

Heero lifted his head back to fully look her in the face and she saw traces of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Is this what you want Heero?" Relena asked softly, using his name for the first time. She was ready to take the plunge with him but she wouldn't make a single step forward if she wasn't sure he was steadfast with his decision. After all he had set things in motion and in her heart she didn't want to be the only one willing to take a risk.

Heero was silent as he held her. He nodded then, his eyes warm, a faint smile on his lips. He dipped his head down, kissed her gently, his lips lingering over hers.

"Relena," Heero breathed her name. She inhaled his cologne and rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. If they were together like this, it would be enough, she believed as she raised her hands to clutch the back of his jacket. Despite the age difference, their relationship at school, if it was just between them it would be enough.

.

Relena clapped along with the rest of the audience as the graduating class made their way out of the assembly hall in a formal procession. She removed her cap and went to go wait outside while the students took pictures with family members. Heero was, not surprisingly, Valedictorian and took a while to come out. She stayed in the far most part of the lawn and Duo, Hilde and students from both of her AP classes and homeroom came up to take pictures with her and she obliged. Relena kept her eyes to the door though and finally saw Heero step out, Prussian blues narrowed as he scanned the crowd for her.

Relena smiled as he brushed past classmates and walked towards her. He quickly swept off his cap and she made a mock pout.

"Aw and you looked so adorable," she teased.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Don't. I had enough coddling from Ms. Po."

Relena smiled and reached up to straighten the honors cords that were pinned to the shoulder of his gown. "Are you finished taking pictures and being interviewed?"

"No," he said looking around, "but I want to leave."

"Oh? And have you somewhere to be?"

Heero smirked down at her. "I have a date actually."

"Really now?" she replied with a raised eyebrow. "And with whom?"

"A pretty blonde teacher," Heero said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him. Relena hoped no one was looking as they walked quickly across the yard but all the students, teachers and parents were preoccupied so no one noticed when they disappeared around the building. Before she could speak, he took hold of her hands and kissed her soundly. He still wasn't too comfortable with the affectionate and physical aspects of their relationship but he had surprised her in the past month.

"Figured its still semi unacceptable to do that in front of people," he explained, cleared his throat and looked away.

Relena laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Consider that your graduation present."

Heero pulled her into him and rested his forehead lightly on hers. "Have dinner with me?"

It wasn't the most romantic of invitations but it was enough coming from him. "Our relationship just became legal only twenty minutes ago," she said and pushed his messy bangs back from his face. "You can't wait until after the graduation dance?"

"I've already waited eight months," he said with a scowl.

Relena kissed his nose. "Then the next few hours will go by quickly for you," she said as she grinned and whirled around. "Race you to the gym!" And she laughed as Heero gave chase, her blonde hair flying wildly behind her.

.

And there you have it! HAHA Got that out of my system! Hope you guys enjoyed! =)


End file.
